


Can't Give Up

by xxkirahoshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sadstuck, Update fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkirahoshi/pseuds/xxkirahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t stop here. You have to get back home because he needs you. You can’t let this stop you, not with everything you still had planned. You can’t give up because, though the world needs you, that little boy back home needs you so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> I just.. no. my feelings. I love Jade/Granny English so fucking much right now you have no idea. I regret nothing.... LIES. I REGRET IT ALL. WHY DID I WRITE THIS?! fuck my feels who needs them anymore? gdi

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**== > drabble: ** _you have to get home_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Your name isn’t really relevant. The only important thing about it is that it’s the name you hope can protect the boy you call your grandson. He’s young and such an easy target. He calls you Grandma so that’ll be what you call yourself as well - Grandma English, or Granny to keep things short; you can see that a short name isn’t very important right now, however.   
  
You were on your way back home when you met with her. You hadn’t seen her since you ran away from home but she still looked exactly the same. She was smiling and you knew she was here to kill you. In a second you reached for your rifle but before you could even touch your gun there was a trident thrust into your middle. The pain didn’t register at first but slowly a cold shiver raced up your spine.   
  
After a moment the Batterwitch pulled her weapon from your stomach and stepped away from you with a smile like she’d just been given the best gift she could ever hope for. She’s bending down now and that’s when you had noticed it. She was taking your research! You’d just broken the code in the ruins and now she was here to kill you and steal your work! You moved again to try for your gun but she kicked it out of your hands before pinning you to the ground with her trident around your neck. She told you that it is pointless to fight. She’s already taken over.   
  
After a minute or so she pulled back and walked away, leaving you to die slowly. You’re bleeding out all over the place but that isn’t what worries you. You don’t think she knows about Jake. You hope she doesn’t. You’re not that far from home, if you just pull yourself along you can get to him and warn him about her. But you know you won’t survive. You’re going to die and that little boy is going to be left all alone.   
  
Memories begin to drive you forward. One of the first nights after you came to this island you found him in a nest of strange bull fairy creatures. They seemed to like him very much and got a bit snippy with you when you took him in. They gave in after you explained how they couldn’t be raising a human child. They still favor him quite a bit and you’re sure they would protect him if they weren’t so weak. As he got older you couldn’t think of this child as anything less than you grandson. There were few instances where he would wake from  a nightmare and come running to you, sobbing his little green eyes out. He’d tell you about how he dreamt the monsters on the island were going to hurt him.   
  
You didn’t like how often these dreams would get to him do you built a bed which would channel happy dreams into his mind as he slept. After that he only ever showed concern about the monsters when you both when adventuring in the jungle. He would grip his little fingers so tightly around yours the strength of the hold always left you surprised.   
  
The scattered directions your thoughts took you have you remembering the first sentence Jake had ever said to you. He was hardly two when he’d managed a whole ‘I love you.’ The words had made your eyes water and your heart tighten in a happy sort of way.   
  
You love him too.   
  
He’s the sweetest child with the biggest, most curious eyes. He wants to know everything; he wants to be like you. And all you want to do is protect him. You want to protect him so badly but you can’t anymore. You’re still dragging yourself along the path home when your eyes begin to haze over.   
  
You’re not going to make it. You’re not going to get home in time to warn him about HER.  You don’t know what good it would do a small child anyway. But that doesn’t matter, all that matters is that you could have at least told him.   
  
You can’t now. You’re fading.  
  
Your fingers are still dug into the mossy jungle floor when you lose the strength to continue on.   
  
You look up toward your home and let out a cry as tears begin to slip from your eyes. You can’t do anything.   
  
“God please, just keep him safe,” you mutter the words to the night air before you set your head down on the ground. You begin to count to try and ease your passing but your thoughts shift to when you taught Jake to count. Then that’s it. The last image in your head as your heart finally stops is that little buck toothed grin Jake shows you after he counted all the way to ten.   
  
“I love you, Jake. Be safe please,” you manage to whisper before your brain shuts down and you cease to live.


End file.
